Needs a new title
by Emilin Rose
Summary: Guess what's being rewritten bitches!
1. Prologue

To rule one must have wisdom, strength, and the will to do what must be done.

The wisdom of the The Master, the strength of The Madman. Now, the willpower of the self-believing demigod.

"It's nice to see you join the family buisness." Said The Madman to the small demigoddess, giving a chuckle as he twitched his fingers.

"Yes and your ideas have brought such a wonderful change of pace to the monotony of battles." praised The Master, clearly pleased with the turn of events, despite his calm demeanor. "You wouldn't think it would get old to watch them fight from above, but i suppose repetition makes such inevitable."

"I speak for both of us, I believe, when I say, we are so proud of you." spoke The Madman, clearly sharing in his brothers warm sentiments, spoke.

The demigoddess attempted to speak, but was silenced by the other two.

"Shhh," Spoke The Madman first, "You should rest."

"Yes. You will need your strength." The Master added.

The demigoddess complied, snuggling under the blankets and falling into a restful slumber. Neither of the two others could hide their smiles as they watched the demigoddess sleep.


	2. Little Sister

"Welcome tournament participants!"

The seats were full, the competitors were lined up on the battlefield, eager to hear what Master Hand had to say.

"it is good to see you all, both those returning and those here for the first time."

After speaking , Master left the rest of the opening speech to Crazy, and went back to check up on the smallest of the three gloves.

"will you be alright?" he asked the smaller glove. The smaller glove only nodded in response.

"you seem nervous," He could always read the smaller ones emotions like a book. "don't be. You'll be fine, they'll love you." Master smiled at the smaller glove, it was a brotherly, reassuring smile that could have been expected of either of the larger two. The smaller glove returned the smile, and hugged the larger one.

"There," Master said, "now isn't that better?"

The smaller glove smiled again and nodded, pulling away from the hug.

"We'd better hurry, you'll be making your big debut soon." He said with a smile.

The smaller glove followed him out to the main stage. His brother saw them, and flashed the two a smile, before letting Maser finish the opening ceremony.

"And so," Master began "It is with great pleasure, that I introduce the newest tournament proprietor, our dearest little sister, Calamity Hand."


	3. Find your Roommates part 1

**A/N :Japan Fan Kyoko reviewed this: "Calamity Hand! That's a great name! It doesn't fit with her personality which is funny, but I'm sure I'll see more of her personality throughout the story. Update soon!" I've tried to not give her a personality yet. She's only nervous because she's got to face a lot of people, all of which have beaten down Master in combat, and some of which have beaten down both of her brothers. You see a little personality this chapter, though. :)  
**

**Now. Story Start. **

The fighters were silent, as they looked their newest proprietor. She was smaller than the other two, a right glove, like Master. "As my brothers have both said, there have been a few changes. First, there aren't enough rooms for all of you alone, so each of you will have a roommate. There will be no switching rooms. These names were all selected randomly by a computer." The board displayed a list of names and room locations, with several spaces, and some entire rooms empty. "Please find your roommates after the rest of the announcements. Now, you may notice, some of you don't seem to have roommates, and some rooms are empty. That's because some fighters are being kept separate. From you all and each other. They will join the fight only after certain conditions are met in a single fight. When the conditions are met, one or more fighters will remain in the arena to battle the challenger. Win or lose, they will join the rest of you. The board will display both their rooms and their basic information." If a glove could smile deviously, the returning fighters were sure she would be. "Alright, I'm bored. Go find your roommates."

------

With Pikachu

"Pika, cha?"

Pikachu wasted no time in finding his roommate, a first timer named Miracle. He wasn't entirely sure he was going to find her, (at least, he thought it was a her,) when he heard his name.

"Excuse me sir," There was a girl with rather plain clothes. A simple white shirt and simple white pants made of the same material, with short red hair and small white wing-like things on her back. She was talking to Bowser. "What do you want?" Bowser wasn't to happy, being roomed with a first-timer himself, or being roomed at all for that matter. "I was looking for someone named um . . . Pi ka chu?" she asked him, but before he could respond, Pikachu called out.

"Pika, Piiikaaa!"

Hearing him shout, she turned around to find him. "Oh! So, you must be Pikachu then," she said, smiling. "Pi KAA!" he shouted back. He was very pleased with his roommate, already. "It's good to meet you, Pikachu." She giggled. "You're so cute!!" She picked him up and hugged him, seeming to forget he was a fighter, and a tournament veteran at that. "PII!" He demanded to be put down, squirming and kicking to get free. Realizing her mistake, she put him down. Pikachu began dusting invisible dust off himself, clearly not pleased. "Oh, I'm sorry Pikachu." She apologized. Pikachu considered this for a moment, obviously sore about being picked up and hugged like some small, cute animal. But he decided to shrug it off for now. "Ka chuu."

------

With Bowser

Bowser was none to pleased, to say the least. "Excuse me sir,". Some little first-timer. "What do you want?" he asked irately. "I was looking for someone named um . . . Pi ka chu?" He was about to tell her off but Pikachu called her over. "Stupid first timers. Now I have to go find some idiot to lead by the hand everywhere until he learns to find his way on his own. Just great. What kind of name is OmegaGX anyways? I mean, come on. What kind of parent names their kid something like that? I mean, even Pit is less messed up than that." While Bowser continued his internal tirade out loud, His roommate had a much easier time finding him. "Bowser?" He turned to look at the first-timer. She was very odd looking. With short brown hair, and a white outfit, looking a little like Samus's suit, sort of, and a weird white hat, with two long white pieces of fabric falling down the back of it. **(A/N: think like Marina from Mischief Makers, that outfit, only with a Megaman style blaster that turns back into a hand when not in use.)**"Yea, who wants to know?" "Identification: Project SuperWeapon OmegaGX." She responded, with absolutely no emotion. "Eh?"

"Confirm, repeating command . . . Identification: Project SuperWeapon Omega-" Bowser but a claw over her mouth then. "I heard you the first time, girly." He said, letting her go. She blinked. Before she could respond he began walking toward the large door to the main compound. "Come on girly. Unless you think you can find the room yourself" she remained standing, "He-" "Affirmative. Coordinates: 46:94:243. 89.6075 meters from current coordinates." She said, not moving. "She's right, Bowser. Exactly." Samus, having Falco as a roommate, was already on her way out, and after hearing Omega give the coordinates, decided to check them herself. Bowser just walked away, "of all the messed up first-timers, etc, etc." Omega followed behind him.

------

With Meta-Knight

"Hmm. Naomi." He pondered how he was going to find her, when someone said "Hey, I know her!" He turned to see a small, hedgehog like creature, with sharp fangs showing, small claws, and short pink quills that faded to a dull greenish brown color. "You do?" he asked her, not fazed by her odd appearance. "Yea, she's not hard to find. She's taller than you." She replied, smirking. "You should learn to respect your elders girl." Meta was clearly unhappy about her lack of respect. "Others may not tolerate it so well. –" he was cut off, mid sentence, however, by someone else. "Actually, it has nothing to do with respect. I'm taller than almost everyone." He turned to see, she hadn't lied. She was at least eight feet tall, with long, messy, blue hair down to between her shoulder blades, pink eyes, and broad shoulders. She continued "Dusk, however, does need to learn too think before she speaks. So, are you Meta-Knight?"

Dusk, already bored with the exchange, wandered off, in search of her own roommate, Donkey Kong.

"Yes. So, am I to assume you are a human warrior?" Meta asked, a little curious about her unusual appearance, as far as humans went, anyways.

"Perhaps, but you'd be severely mistaken." Somehow, Meta thought he should be more surprised by this revelation, but he wasn't.

"So, what exactly are you then?"

Her expression remained neutral as she replied, "A werewolf."

------

With Donkey Kong

The jungle ape was looking for someone named Dusk, at least, that's what he was going to call her, having forgotten the rest of her name. He was wearing his usual red tie with his initials on it. He was the only participant with the initials DK, so if he didn't find her, hopefully she would find him. At least, he thought it was a her. Maybe. Either way, he asked Yoshi if he'd anyone by that name. "Grumble grunt grunt grumble grunt screech grunt."(You seen a first timer named Dusk around?), he asked his green, lizard-y fellow participant. "whine. Aaooo."(No. Sorry.) Yoshi responded, looking for Kirby, his own roommate. "hmm. Grunt. Grumble grunt."(hmm. Okay. Thanks anyways.)"grunt."(bye.) "Ba Bum bum!"

He continued to lumber around, hoping to find his roommate wandering the same area. He was getting a little frustrated, when he heard someone shout, "Hey! Tall. And. Ugly. Have you seen. Donkey Kong. Not that hard of a question." it was small, hedgehog like creature, kind of like Sonic, with sharp fangs showing, small claws, and short pink quills that faded to a dull greenish brown color. He would have laughed his head off if Tall and Ugly wasn't Ganondorf. "Why you little brat! I should kill you where you stand." He began to reach down for her, but she moved. "Hold still." Ganondorf demanded, grabbing her by the back of her shirt. Now, DK decided, it was time to interfere. "Now-" Ganondorf was cut off by a loud protest. "grumble grunt grunt screech! Grunt screech screech!"(Hey, put her down! Leave her alone!) He charged at the tall man, causing him to start and drop the girl, who moved well out of the way of the angry gorilla. "Fine. Take her then. She's not worth my time." With that, Ganondorf left, slightly irritated. DK felt bad for _his_ roommate, and hoped it wasn't some unfortunate first-timer. Looking back at the giant screen, he saw that Ganondorf's roommate was Young Link. That was going to end_ very_ badly. "Hey, thanks." A female voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "grunt screech!"(No problem!). He smiled, hoping this was his roommate, as he was bored and would much rather be in the cafeteria eating something. "My name's Dusk. Wh-" DK interrupted her mid-sentence with a "grunt!"(Yay!), happy to have finally found his roommate. He motioned for her to follow, happily grunting as he lumbered through the big doors, taking her to their room before he led her to the cafeteria.


	4. Find your Roommates part 2

**A/N: okay, now someone else reviewed asking about brawl/melee characters. I would like to point out Ganondorf and Meta-knight, who are melee and brawl characters, respectively. Spoiler: Ganondorf will have plot. Meta might.**

**Thank you to those of you who've reviewed so far, and please keep reading?**

**Now, a review question!**

**ElementUchihaMaster asked: "pretty interesting. so... are u going to have the brawl or melee characters?" Yes. I am. In fact, there is a melee character in the last chapter, and a brawl character in this one.**

**Okay!**

**Story time.**

With Roy

Roy was back. And he had a dilemma. He was roomed with a girl. He knew no one would accuse him of anything, but what if she changed clothes in front of him? He didn't know what to expect from this first-timer. One thing was sure, from her name, Chimera, she wasn't going to be his definition of normal. But she was his roommate, and who knows, maybe it'll work out. Maybe she'll be a big lizard like Yoshi? . . . And who said it was a she? "This is going to be rough . . ." was his statement as he came to the realization that finding Chimera wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. "Don't worry; I'm sure things will be fine." His more level headed friend, Marth, replied. He was roomed with a first-year named NiGHTS. "I hope you're right Marth, there are so many warriors here, finding one you don't recognize could be near impossi-" He was interrupted, however, by a loud female voice. "'scuse me. I need to find someone named Roy. Do you now him?" She was a little taller than Roy, with long black hair tied in two puffy pigtails. There were stripes of purple in her hair also. She was wearing a short black dress, with white lace, and a white sort of lacy apron thing on the front, black and white striped stockings, and what could have easily passed for dance shoes. The most noticeable features, however, were her bright red eyes and the bones on her face. (A/N: there are three bones on each side, and they look kind of like rib bones.) "Yes," Roy responded, "Are you chimer-" he never got to finish that question, as her eerie appearance gave was to a much more bubbly personality. "ROOMMATE!" She yelled, in his ear, while latching on to him. "Yes. I'm your roommate. Now will you please get off?" needless to say, he wasn't happy. "Okay." She said, stepping away and smiling, looking ever so slightly stupid. "Why did you feel the need to do that, may I ask?" Roy asked, wondering exactly what had possessed the at first seemingly possessed girl to hug him. Her response was incredibly simple, and betrayed the final fact of her nature. "I like hugs. Oh, oh, and dead stuff! And turtles! I like turrrrrrtllles." She was stupid.

---

With Mewtwo

Mewtwo's calm demeanor did not betray his displeasure with the turn of events, as he had also been roomed with a first timer. A girl named Ashley. Now he had to find her. He didn't know what to expect from her though. He began to wander aimlessly, hoping to overhear the name. He spent about an hour looking for her, before he found her. "Hey, blue bastard! Look, I hate you already, so tell me where the fuck Mewtwo is so I can get the hell away from you." She was a little bit on the tall side, and fairly pale. With short black hair, a white shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Before making himself known, he decided to look into her mind, to know beforehand what he would have to deal with. He found that she spoke what she thought, whether those around her appreciated it or not. "Hey! Who are you calling a bastard! You should have more respect for people who've been here before!" Sonic was pissed. Ashley didn't care. "Piss off then. I don't care what you think bastard! Go do the world a favor and crawl into a pit and die." Ashley responded, getting annoyed with Sonic's existence. Mewtwo decided to intervene then, before the fight could escalate further. "So, you must be Ashley then." He said, making his presence known. "Yea, who wants to kno-OH MY GOD, IT'S A CAT FROM HELL!" She looked a little shaken by his appearance, but didn't seem to be ready to back down. Mewtwo was slightly more displeased with that remark, but decided it would be best for the time being, to simply introduce himself. "Hmph. I am Mewtwo." Before she could say anything, he walked away, giving a simple command. "Follow me." Ashley, however, didn't like being ordered around. "Hey! Wha'd you say to me!? Get back here you bastard cat-freak!" She chased after him, attempting to punch him in the face, only to be stopped by his psychic powers. "Don't try that again girl . . ." He warned, eyes taking on a dangerous look, that anyone would know to back down at. Anyone, that is, except Ashley. "Shut the hell up, you freaky cat-bastard!" Ashley shouted, Throwing another punch with her other hand. Mewtwo was now thoroughly pissed, and threw her hard into the opposite wall, slamming her head into it. She grabbed the back of her head, and pulled away a bloody hand. "What the hell? What did you do to me you son of a bitch!?" Mewtwo responded quite calmly, despite his incredibly pissed off look. "The same thing I could use to kill you, if I so choose girl . . . Now. Follow." He began to float away, leaving it up to Ashley to follow him, which she did. She had many thoughts and feeling going through her then, but she managed to somehow sum it up in one simple sentence. "I hate you." Mewtwo, being much calmer, and much more intelligent, answered back, "Hmph. The feeling is mutual."

---

**A/N: Okay. That's all the character introductions. By now, I've introduced the main character. It's not Calamity. In fact, much as you guys will hate me for it, she's going to disappear from the story for a while. The next chapter will center around the main character. After that, I'm letting you choose who the chapter's about. Now, the order in which I will introduce new fighters, both OC and not, depends on how many votes I get for who's storyline. So pick one of the OC's storylines:**

**Miracle**

**Omega**

**Naomi**

**Dusk**

**Chimera**

**Ashley**

**I'll let you vote from time to time, when I do, I'll add/remove options from the list.**


	5. Meetings

A/N: Okay. I'm not sure I made it clear last time so, this chapter is NOT affected by the votes. Its this chapter, and then the votes affect the next chapter. So now we see who this story is really mainly about. Like I said, it's not Calamity. Much as she's a part of it closer to just after the half-way point. Now,

Story time.

He opened the door to their room, saying nothing to his roommate, as he allowed her to place her belongings near the bed that was obviously meant for her. She set her things down, and ran a hand through her hair, before getting up to leave. He just watched her, staring until she took the unspoken hint. "What?" she asked, wanting nothing more then to get to wherever she was going. "Where do you think your going?" he asked her. "To wherever you get food here." She responded, opening the door and starting to walk out. He made no attempt to move, and simply replied, "Which is located . . .?" He wasn't one to be amused by such a simple victory, but his roommate certainly wasn't happy about it, as he moved in front of her to lead the way. "Fuck you, Cat-Freak." Ashley muttered, looking pissed.

---

Later

"'Bout damn time. Fuck off Cat-freak. Hmph." Was all Ashley had to say, as she walked to an empty table, setting her gun down before going to the counter and ordering a coffee and a pastry. After sitting down, she was approached by Ness, who seemed eager to meet the new first timers. "Hello. I'm Ness. What's your name?" he asked, smiling. "None of your business, little shit." She growled back. "He-" "Piss off." She said, cutting him off as he began to speak. Ness stomped off, angry about the way he'd been treated by Ashley. Ashley just sat there, drinking her coffee like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The matches weren't until the next day, so everyone had a chance to prepare, and rest or acquaint themselves with the facility. There were two pools in the building, a large one on the first floor, with several things such as diving boards, a water slide, and plenty of pool toys to go around. And a small one on the 3rd floor, with two ladders on opposite ends for climbing out. Apart from that, however, it was essentially a box filled with water. Ashley had no intention of swimming with everyone else however. There were also four training rooms, with weights and some other stuff that may be needed. On the 3rd floor, one of the training rooms held only 5 sandbags hung from the ceiling. Again, Ashley had no intention of associating with anyone in the tournament. She was here to fight, not to make friends. Besides, she had enough friends back home, even if they couldn't help her. Thinking of home, and what was there caused her fiery spirit to dim a bit, and the slight sadness and fear were shown in her eyes. She pushed the thought away, and hardened her gaze as she glared into her coffee. She could feel someone's eyes on her, but took a moment to respond to their presence. "What the fuck do you want?" she snapped, trying to sound like she usually did, in case whoever it happened to be was someone she'd already made enemies with. "You really should have more respect for your elders, Ashley. You are Ashley, right?" she looked up, surprised more by the unfamiliar voice than by him knowing her name. She figured he was probably a friend of Mewtwo or Ness. She looked up to see a tall, buff looking man wearing cameo. "Who the hell are-" She started, but was cut off by him. "Snake. Just call me Snake." He said, smiling pleasantly. "Whatever. Now we're back to where we started, what do you want?" she snapped, again. "Seems you really aren't too friendly with others. You seem a little distracted, is something the matter, Ashley?" he asked. "Yea, you." Was her answer. Snake took the hint, and left. "See you around, Ashley." He said as he walked away. "Piss off." She said, glaring at his back as he left. She picked up her gun and left her coffee at the table. She had long since finished her pastry, and planned on returning to her room. She knew her roommate wouldn't be leaving for a while, so she left on her own.

---

Some Time Later

"What the fuck? I've already been here three times! Where the fuck is the room?" she was in one of the training rooms, next to the small pool on the 3rd floor. At least she had memorized the way to this room. So she could find it and the smaller pool. Sadly, that was all she could find. After spending hours wandering around and losing track of just how many staircases she had gone up or down, she was hopelessly lost. She was about to scream in frustration, when she heard a calm, slightly smug voice. "So, you got lost?" it said. The voice was testing her last nerve, it belonged to her roommate, Mewtwo. "Shut up! What the fuck do you want, Cat-freak?" she yelled, almost ready to pull her gun and shoot him. "You know, I could just leave you here. Unless you're enjoying yourself, running around like a lost child." He stated, smugly. Ashley felt a familiar rush of feelings. All too familiar. And once more, managed to express them in one simple sentence. "I hate you." Mewtwo chose not to respond to her, and lead the way back to their room in silence.

---

Yes loyal readers, this story, is about Ashley. The rating has been upped to T, and things will go from there. I think I've waited long enough now, that I'm going to close the votes. I decided to close them this morning, and have already written the next chapter, it should be up by tomorrow. Now for some trivia.

What do you think will happen to Ashley:

-Noting that I can be really mean

A. She'll get sick, and go to the smaller pool for a swim, pass out, and nearly drown, with Mewtwo coming to the rescue.

B. She'll lose a bet with Roy, and have to wear a christmasy outfit, and sing a christmas song(**YES I THINK IT WILL TAKE THAT LONG TO FINISH THIS STORY, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UP AT CHRISTMAS - if it is this chapter**)

C. Mewtwo will catch her masturbating, and calling out his name.

lolz. See? I am evil.


	6. Chimera, the NecroMoron

A/N: Okay. So Chimera's chapter won in the votes. Meaning we get to see her chapter first. After Ashley's of course.

Now, Reviews:

JapanFan Kyoko said:

Ashley was so evil to Ness! She's an interesting character, I wonder why she's so angry all the time...

-

If you re-read the last chapter, just before Snake showed up, there is a reason, and that is a reason that won't be revealed until waaaaaaaaaaaaay into the story.

--

Silver Horror said:

It gots to be C! Poor Ashley!

-

It might be. I'm not telling yet. :)

(I also included the list at the bottom of this chapter. n.n)

--

Infantry 4 said:

Haha, I already know what's going to happen! It's what I get for knowing you in person. So for other reader's sake, I won't vote.

Also, shouldn't the story have been put to T since Ashley's first appearance? 'Cuz she's been cussing the entire time.

Also, I love how Ashley treated Ness. I never liked that little punk.

-

-A.STFU you arrogant bastard. That or GTFO. I don't like your review. Another one like it and i'll stop answering you. I know you're not like that in real life, you go to my school. Don't make me tell them . . . you know what.

-B. It is at T now, so STFU.

-C. Ness is a whiny baby. We all know that.

Story time.

Roy was asleep. It was about seven in the morning. Matches were from eight in the morning on, and his match was fourth, meaning he had time to sleep a bit more, or so he thought. He turned in his sleep, mumbling something unintelligible, "m…". he seemed quite happy with his dream, until BANG CRASH BANG BANG "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP TIME TO GO WAKE UP" he covered his ears, leaping about a mile into the air, before staring at Chimera, better known to him now as Kimmy, who was still banging the pans and shouting. "I'M AWAKE ALREADY!" he shouted over her banging and yelling. "Oh, okay." She said, looking at him with her usual lack of intelligent thought. "Well?" he asked, grabbing a pair of pants. (A/N: He is NOT naked. He's in his pajamas.) "Well what?" she asked him, looking very confused by his question. "Why did you wake me up?" he asked, getting a little irritated by her short attention span. "Oh yea! Breakfast time!" she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out. He'd leaned by now, Kimmy was fast. He used his left arm to pull up his pants and began attempting to fasten them (A/N: Again, he's NOT naked, he's in an undershirt(like a tank top), and his boxers.) as Kimmy drug him down two flights of stairs, and through the doors to the cafeteria. She drug him to a table, near the one Ashley usually sat at(A/N: Bear with me on this, I'll put up a picture of the layout eventually) and pushed him onto the bench on one side of it. Roy took the time to get his pants fastened properly. "Good morning Roy." He looked up to find his friend Marth standing there. "Good morning." He replied, still sounding slightly tired. "Should I ask what happened to you?" Marth asked, looking at his friend's disshelved appearance. "Kimmy drug me here, without any chance to get dressed." He explained. Marth accepted the explanation. After all, they both knew, if anyone would make such an oversight, it was Kimmy.

_After meeting her, Roy had found Marth talking with his roommate, NiGHTS. He was an odd, purple, jester-like creature, but friendly and intelligent overall. The same could not be said about Kimmy. She was incredibly fast for a relatively human-looking creature, however, was not intelligent enough for it to be helpful very often. As they learned when Kimmy shouted "let's go!" and took off towards the doors, only to crash into the doorframe. It only went downhill from there. She ran into several walls, some of which not even near a door, and fell down either the first or second flight of stairs nine times. On the ninth time she knocked herself unconscious__ when her head slammed into a pedestal with a vase and flowers on it. The pedestals were made as part of the walls. They just carried her up to her room, and dropped her on her bed. At first, they were worried when se ran into the walls, but after the fifth time she fell down the stairs unharmed, they knew she would be fine. She was just really, really stupid._

Marth sat and joined his unfortunate friend. Kimmy came back with some coffee and doughnuts. Kimmy loved doughnuts, but Roy wasn't too sure he should et her have the coffee, she was already hyper enough as it is. With any luck though, she'd wear off all her energy in her match, the third match that day. She looked up after setting down the doughnuts and coffee, and saw Marth sitting there. "OHMYGOSH HI!!!!!" she said, very fast. "Hello Kimmy." Marth responded, politely, though he'd probably do just about anything to get away from her. Anyone else would, given his situation.

---

Some time later

Marth and Roy had continued to talk for quite a while, despite Kimmy's random outbursts, such as "OHMYGOD!" not noticing the odd look she was getting from Pikachu, who was sitting near by, and finishing her thought, "The rain, it's wet." As her expression changed to one of sadness, as though something they had said had reminded her of something else entirely. She was twitching very badly however. Roy made a mental note never to let her have coffee again. They continued to talk until the second match. Marth was in a Stock type Free for All match, against Mewtwo, Luigi, and Captain Falcon. He took second, with Mewtwo being the victor.

Now it was Kimmy's match. A Stock type Free for All, against Young Link, Falco, and Zelda.

---

Ready, GO! The match began with Young Link using his boomerang to hit Zelda, who turned into Sheik, and hit him with a chain. Falco shot at Kimmy, who dodged it, before throwing a kick at Zelda. Young Link went after Falco next, hitting him with his sword and shielding a blow from Falco's blaster. The fight went on, Falco taking out Zelda with his Flash Step attack(A/N: I will edit that, as soon as I remember what it actually is called). Kimmy took down Falco with her smashB attack, Dead Weight, in which she summoned a zombie to tackle her opponent. She seemed to be fairly evenly matched with Young Link, Until he got a Pokeball. The ball opened, and the light faded to reveal Snorlax. Snorlax jumped up, and Kimmy, failing to realize that when a two ton giant cat jumps up, you want to move when it comes down, was sent flying down. Young Link did a victory pose, and waited to be warped off the stage. He was taken by surprise when a beeping sound, like an alarm almost, began blaring, and the field began to change. His confusion was settled, however, when he looked up at the screen, and saw a silhouette, and the words "A New Challenger has Appeared"

---

A/N: New Character Intro Next Chapter!!!!!

Be happy. and for those of you who want to talk to me outside of username: EmilinRose

Myspace: username: X-Kat

email: love to talk to some of you guys! 3

and again, the infamous Ashley torture list. (this is not a vote, it's a trivia.)

What do you think will happen to Ashley:

-Noting that I can be really mean

A. She'll get sick, and go to the smaller pool for a swim, pass out, and nearly drown, with Mewtwo coming to the rescue.

B. She'll lose a bet with Roy, and have to wear a christmasy outfit, and sing a christmas song(**YES I THINK IT WILL TAKE THAT LONG TO FINISH THIS STORY, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UP AT CHRISTMAS - if it is this chapter**)

C. Mewtwo will catch her masturbating, and calling out his name.


	7. Challenger: Emilin

A/N: Okay, so we know you guys picked good, 'cuz Chimera's storyline was the only storyline that introduced a new character.

JapanFan Kyoko said "A new challenger?! Yay! Good chapter. I think you meant dragged when you said drug but never mind! Kimmy is so wierd, poor Roy has to put up with her all the time! XD  
Update soon!"

Yes. A new challenger. and I probably did mean dragged, but oh well. Kimmy is an idiot with the power to unleash a zombie apocalypse on the world. And she can't even grasp the concept of **wall**. yea, Roy's life is gonna suck.

The way I see Kimmy is the living(not really but,) embodiment of **Epic Fail**.

And here is your update.

Also, most of the characters introduced in the beggining have little or no plot. I won't tell you which ones will, but Chimera does have plot, so she'll be back.

And now, you can has storie.

The field finished its transformation, into a bright forest, filled with flowers, leafy trees, and other greenery. The forest itself seemed to be glowing; it was almost enchanting, when a young girl, about eight, stepped out from behind a tree. She had short, orange hair, and the most brilliant green eyes one would ever find. She was wearing a black cloak, black pants, and black shoes. In her left hand was a book, it was almost black, but with a red tint, and an odd symbol on the front and back covers. The symbol was like a star, almost, with a circle around it. And in her right hand was a thin white stick. A black, orange eyed cat was riding on her shoulder, but jumped off upon seeing him. When he saw her, Young Link smiled happily, as though he knew her well. She smiled back just as brightly. She was incredibly pretty for such a young age. They both enjoyed the moment, until the speakers blared the words:

Ready, GO!

They began to move, Young Link looked apologetically at the girl, before drawing his sword, and readying his shield. She returned the apologetic look before opening the book, turning the page, and readying the stick. Young Link made the first move, rushing in at her, she moved behind the tree, dodging the blow, and pushing the stick into the back of his neck. He yelped in pain, as though the stick were incredibly hot, before turning back to her, and using his boomerang attack on her. She dodged the first strike, but seemed to forget its properties, and was hit by it as it returned to Young Link. The fight went on like that for a long while, before Young Link managed to knock her off the edge with his spinning slash attack. The speakers blared once more, drawing attention to the board. True to what he had been told, it displayed her information, a picture of her, and her roommate, King Dedede. He left the arena, not stopping to read the information about her, as if he already knew it all.

---

"He acted like he knew her . . ." Link was confused about his younger self's reaction to the girl in the arena, "That is strange . . ." Zelda agreed, looking just as puzzled. "Oh, don't worry you two, I'm sure she's nice." Said Peach, trying to offer some help to her two worried friends. "That's not the problem though," Link answered, "It's the fact that he seems to know her really well, and I've never seen her before in my life." "Well, that isa strange, but Peach is right, you should at leasta give her a chance." Mario replied, offering a smile to his friends. "I guess you're right," link sighed, wondering just how this would turn out. "Maybe we should go talk to them, that might clear things up a bit." Said peach. "Yea, that's probably a good idea," Link agreed. "I don't know, maybe there's a reason we don't recognize her." Zelda said quietly, she wasn't to sure about the girl. Something didn't seem right about her.

---

"Hey! Everyone!" Young Link came running toward them waving, and leading the girl by the hand. "Can you believe it? Emilin's here! Emilin's in the tournament!" he shouted. The girl, Emilin, half hid behind him, seeming a bit nervous about meeting them. Zelda responded first. "Who?" she asked. "Oh, right! You've never met! Zelda, Mario, Peach, this is my friend Emilin." He said, pushing Emilin out in front of him. "Hi." She said, smiling in a friendly way. "It'sa nice to meet you Emilin." Mario said, shaking hands with her. "Yes, very nice." Peach added, also shaking hands with her. "Indeed, it is." Said Zelda, with a small smile, though to both Links, it was obviously a fake one. Young Link chose to ignore it, for the time being. "Hey isn't this great?" Young Link asked his older self, smiling. "Okay, who is she?" he asked, slightly annoyed with the entire situation. "What?" "Huh?" both Young Link and Emilin were stunned by this. Young link was the first to recover. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with you? You're acting like you don't know her at all!" He yelled, upset with his older self's reaction. "Because I don't." His older self responded, calmly. Emilin recovered from the shock around then, her mind having finally processed that sometime in the next 7 years, her closest friend would forget she even existed. She did the only thing she could do then, she started crying, and ran off toward her room. "Emilin!" Young Link called after her. "Emilin! Come back!" he called again, as she ran through the doors. "Now look what you did! How could you say that to her?" he yelled, "Because it's true. I have never seen that girl before." Link responded, looking calm. "You-! I don't have time for this!" He said, running off through the door, and in the direction he thought he saw her go. "Emilin!" he called, hoping she was nearby. When she wasn't, he continued running, trying to find his upset friend.

---

Uh-oh, Link made her cry. How many of you think that this is going to come back to haunt him?

Lolz.


	8. Horrible Coincidence

A/N: Okay! So I've confused some people. Perfect.

JapanFan Kyoko reviewed with this.

interesting, but I felt sorry for her

I answer with this.

Yes, and it will get more interesting. And save your pity. You'll need it later. :)

Emilin had found her way to her room, and flopped down on her bed, sobbing. "Now what do we have here?" Asked King Dedede, who had just entered the room. "You're looking sorrier than a slug on a dirt road in the middle of summer. And believe me, that's a sorry sight. What's a matter girlie?" he asked her. "Well, my best friend is in this tournament,- and he has another him- who's seven years older,- and- in seven years,- he's going to- forget me." She choked out, between sobs. "I see . . ." Dedede said, sitting down next to her. Despite what most people thought, he really was an old softie. "Well, don't you worry about that girlie. I'm sure there's a good reason why Link doesn't remember you. Who knows, maybe it's for the best. Maybe he even just pretended to forget you for your own good. Lord knows that Ganondorf's the evilest thing I've ever known." He said, smiling and petting her head. She sniffled, "Really?" She asked, "You think so?" Dedede smiled again. "Girlie, I know so." She dried her eyes and smiled. "Alright. Thank you King Dedede." She said, smiling and hugging him. "Heh." He replied, putting his arm around her.

--

Ashley was in the small upstairs pool. She wanted to be alone for a while, still being pissed with her roommate, not that that was new.

--

Earlier

Ashley went about her usual morning routine. Get coffee and breakfast, sit at table, eat breakfast, leave. Snake was nowhere to be found, much to Ashley's enjoyment. Of course, good things aren't meant to last. Ashley reached for the last of her breakfast, and spilled her coffee all over her shirt and her lap. Yep. Good day ruined.

After much swearing, she got up to her room, and found it empty. She sighed and almost smiled to herself, going over to her dresser. She pulled off her shirt, and tossed it into the clothes bin, before following with her pants. She opened her drawer, and began to pull out a shirt, when she heard the door open. She turned around quickly, and saw Mewtwo standing there. Both were silent for a moment. This was clearly not what Mewtwo expected to see, Ashley in a black bra and white underwear. Then, "AAAAAAH!! YOU BASTARD!!" she screamed, throwing a book on the nightstand at him. He easily blocked it, but decided it was best to leave anyways. He turned and left the room, stopping any of the objects thrown that would actually hit him. Ashley continued to throw whatever she could grab, until the door was shut. Screaming things such as "SHITHEAD!", "ASSHOLE!", and other such things.

She got dressed, and left to the small upstairs pool, where she now swam, fully clothed, seething in her hatred. Of course, with her luck, the peace of the room had to be broken. "Thought you'd be here." Said a voice she hated almost as much as Mewtwo. "You know, most people take off their clothes when they swim." Snake continued. He sat at the edge of the pool, fully clothed himself, showing he had no intent of swimming. "Piss. Off. Now." Ashley responded, almost ready to beat the shit out of him. "Something happen?" he asked, taking note of the tone, as her being more angry then usual. "You were born, you dick." She said, sinking farther into the water, so that her mouth was covered, but her eyes and nose were out of the water. "Alright then." Snake said simply, getting up and leaving. Ashley blew some bubbles in the water, wishing she could just kill them both. Mewtwo first, of course.

--

Elsewhere

Young Link was trying to find Emilin. He'd been looking for over an hour now, and still couldn't find her. She could be in her room, but he had no idea where it was. He continued to roam around, he saw Mewtwo in the hall, and said hello to his fellow fighter, as Mewtwo returned to his room. As he began down the stairs again, he heard a voice screaming "SHITHEAD!", and "ASSHOLE!", and things breaking.

He returned to the top of the stairs, to see Mewtwo being pelted with seemingly anything his roommate could get her hands on. He was about to go help, but when he saw that anything that actually would have hit him he easily stopped, he continued on his search for Emilin. He was beginning to think he'd never find her, when she came from a hall on his right and hugged him. Before he could say anything, she spoke. "I'm so sorry Link." She said. Young Link was incredibly confused by this. "Huh, why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." He reasoned. "I should have known you'd never forget me like that. It's seven years in the future. Anything could have happened. Maybe he pretended not to know me for my own sake." She said. Young Link just smiled at her. "Don't worry Emilin. I'll never forget you, or hurt you. Ever."

--

Aww. that's so sweet, you know it's just going to come back and bite him in the ass.

And Ashley, well, safe to say she hates Mewtwo more now. Possible new character next chapter. That's all your getting.


	9. Ashley's Bad Habit

A/N: Alright! Two chapter update! If you didn't read the last chapter, DO IT NOW!!

No reviews on account of the DOUBLE UPDATE, so, moving on.

Emilin and Young Link were in the larger pool, splashing each other in the shallow end. Link was talking with Zelda in the deeper end, and Kirby was snorkeling. Sonic, NiGHTS, Roy, Marth, Meta Knight, Peach, Mario, Falco, Pit, Ganondorf, Fox, and even Wolf, who under normal circumstances, wouldn't stand next to Fox, _**ever**_, were watching Kimmy try to climb back up the waterslide.

Luigi, Yoshi, and Pikachu were playing with a beach ball in the water. Lucario was asleep under an umbrella shaped fountain that had a lot water running down all sides of it. All in all, everything was peaceful.

(A/N: Something random and cute. Just felt like it)

--

Elsewhere

Ashley sat in the hall, alone. She was in her usual bad mood, and struck a match which she used to light her cigarette. She took a long drag and sighed. Before just sitting there, glaring at the wall. "Aren't you a little young to be smoking that?" Asked a deep male voice. "Shut the fuck up." She responded, not even looking up at Snake. He reached down and took it from her. "Hey! Get lost, bastard!" she cried, none to pleased with being denied one of her usual habits. "You shouldn't smoke." He replied calmly, taking a drag. "Yeah? Well, where the hell were you five years ago, shithead?" She asked, in a tone that was all too accusing, revealing something deeper behind it. "Hmph. Fine. See ya later." He said, walking away. Ashley just huffed, and lit up another cigarette, returning her glare to the wall.

--

Later

Zelda was in the cafeteria, thinking. Who was that girl? How did Young Link know her so well? And how is it that not only did Link not remember her, but she herself had never met her? Somehow, she didn't think she would like the answer any more than she liked the girl. And she did not like Emilin at all. Hmm.

She didn't have a match that day. The only match Link had was between himself, Emilin, Kirby, and Bowser. And that match wasn't for a while yet. She watched as Link sat lost in thought. She turned her gaze to the rest of the cafeteria.

Mewtwo was getting something to eat, Captain Falcon was standing around, practicing his victory poses, Roy was sitting at a table with Marth, talking, Kimmy was babbling incessantly to poor Sonic, who just looked around desperately for a way out, And Ashley had just come in the door. Just as Mewtwo had finished his meal and prepared to leave.

"Get lost again, Ashley?" Mewtwo asked, sounding ever so slightly amused by Ashley's foul mood. "Shut up, you son of a bitch." She responded darkly, pushing past him and heading to the counter. She ordered her coffee and sat down.

"You're in a good mood today." Said an incredibly deep voice. She looked up to find Bowser looming over her. "What do you want?" she asked, though it was obvious she didn't care. "Heh, women. Always with the bad moods. Every month-" he was cut off by a punch to the jaw. "Shut the hell up!" she yelled, before storming off toward her room, and Ness, who watched the scene from afar, hoped, for his own sake, that she didn't need Mewtwo to come rescue her again.

--

Later

The arena appeared. They were to fight in Yoshi's Island. The fighters prepared for battle, and the speakers blared "Ready, GO!"

Being fastest, Kirby quickly swallowed Link, gaining his power. He then slashed at Bowser, who stomped on him, before breathing fire at Emilin, who shielded herself. After a while, Link, Bowser and Emilin had all lost one life, while Kirby had lost two. Kirby managed to get Link off again, who then sent Emilin over the edge with a bomb. Bowser headbutted Kirby, who went flying off the edge, Only to be sent down afterwards by Link's slash attack. It was down to just Link and Emilin now. She tried to throw a bobomb at him, but he caught it and threw it back. She was now damaged severely, and despite the fire attack she managed to execute, was easily knocked off the edge. Victory was Link's. Zelda smiled to him from the stands, and waited for him to be transported off the stage. The speakers began to blare, the alarm-like sound drawing attention, and the field began to change. Conditions had been met, and a new challenger had appeared. The Enchanted Forest was the stage that appeared, ever so familiar, the innocence it radiated when Emilin had first appeared. Then suddenly, the peace was broken. The forest light afire, and burned away, leaving only scarred, burned trees, and a pair of fierce green eyes staring straight into his own.

--

Yes, Bowser. The only person who would say that to Ashley. And for those of you who think I hate Zelda, YOU'RE RIGHT!

Something else: I've realized that I, personally, perfer when the text is at least a little more broken up. So, ta-da! text is now broken up better.

HAHA! NEW CHARACTER. And wait 'till you find out who it is, mwahahaha :)


	10. Thorns of the Rose

A/N: Okay! New character! I wonder who it's going to be?

Reviews!

JapanFan Kyoko said:

OK OK I know I haven't reviewed in a long time, I've just been busy! Anyway... Dedede was quite cute, and so was Young Link and Emili_**n**_. Romance?! I'll have to read chapter 9 now.

I reply:

'ts alright. I was just going to take it down if no one read it anymore. I took his style of speech from the anime. And after playing through a good portion of The Subspace Emissary(Brawl story mode), I'd say i hit his personality pretty close, even though this was written before I ever played brawl. I know, children are cute. For now. and her name is spelled E m i l i _**n**_, not E m i l i _**m**_

Too bad for you this is a meanwhile chapter. You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out who it is.

Just Kidding!

Link stared at the figure before him. Small, with short orange hair, and fierce green eyes, looking back at him with malice and hatred unbound. It was Emilin, standing before him, seven years older than his apparent childhood friend. He tried to talk, but though his mouth moved, no sound came forth. He finally recovered from the shock enough to place his hand on the hilt of his sword, before the speakers blared the all too familiar words "Ready, GO!"

He quickly drew his sword, as the older Emilin cried out "Fireball!". Suddenly, a huge fireball appeared in front of her and shot towards him. He dodged it and threw his boomerang at her. She shielded the first strike, and dodged the second, only to be hit with a bomb. She seemed frustrated, and so cried out "Scortch!" and touched him with the white stick, leaving a large hole burned in his tunic, and a painful burn on his back. He cried out in pain, before using his sword to slash at her. This went on for a while, before a smash ball appeared. He knew that if she got that, he was done for. He continued to slash at it, and gained the powerful final smash attack. He used it on her, and her damage skyrocketed. She was sent flying off the stage. And the speakers confirmed that she had indeed fallen all the way.

They then blared again, revealing her information, and roommate, who remain unknown for the time. Her bio was far more disturbing than that of anyone else he'd seen so far. It read,

Black Witch Emilin

Age: 15

Black Witch Emilin holds powerful magic. She can no longer use the healing spells of her younger days, after her pure soul was blackened by the betrayal of her best friend, at the word of his lover. She now holds more powerful attacking and defending spells. She travels with her cat, Merlin, and is not usually interactive with others.

Homeworld: Hyrule

He finished reading, and left, hoping to talk to her, to find out exactly what happened.

Zelda was shocked. Of all the people she'd expected to see, an older Emilin was not one of them. It also kind of pissed her off.

--

In the cafeteria

BlackWitch Emilin, (A/N: She will be known as Emilin to the others from now on. I'll try to distinguish between the two.) was stalking her way over to a table. She ended up sitting across from Bowser, since there were no empty tables, and he was sitting alone anyway. Bowser just ignored her.

She ate her fruit and stood, before seeing her younger self talking to Young Link. She walked over to the middle of the cafeteria, before being approached by them. the younger Emilin started, "Um, hi." She said, sounding ever so shy. Her older self replied "Get lost, naïve little brat." Young Link moved in front of her. "Don't talk to her like that! Where do you get off talking to Emilin like that?" he shouted. The older Emilin remained calm, and spoke,

"Heh, it's your fault." Link was paying rapt attention now. His fault? What on earth could he have done? "Wha- . . . what are you talking about?" he asked, shocked by the accusation. "What do you mean? What have I done?" he asked, slight panic and anger beginning to grow within him. "if she stays with you, You'll hurt her." She responded, an icy undertone of cruel enjoyment coming out of this. "No, I can't- I'd never-" he said, before Emilin cut him off. "You say that now, but it's all just a lie." Link's eyes widened slightly. "No, it's not true. I promised I'd never hurt her." Emilin narrowed her eyes. "You don't get it, do you? I'm still here. So long as I'm still here, you still hurt her, and she still turns into me."

"No, it's not true."

"All you'll ever do is bring her harm!"

"IT'S NOT TRUEEE!" Young Link shut his eyes tight, and lashed out with his sword. He heard a scream. Emilin had moved behind her older self, tugging her sleeve and trying to get her to stop. When the older Emilin had seen the sword thrust foreword, she'd stepped aside. The younger Emilin had been hit through the stomach. Emilin looked down upon the two. "See? All you'll ever do is bring her harm." She said, before walking out of the cafeteria.

Link was in shock for a few moments, before running over to help his younger self. Picking up Emilin and taking her to the infirmary.

Zelda just watched. She had reached out a hand, trying to catch Link's sleeve before he went to help, to stop him and convince him to stay there with her, instead of helping the girl she hated so much, but missed.

--

Okay! now we know who it is. And yes, I know. I'm horrible for it. And zelda's a --. (fill in the blank with whatever word you like)

Alright. I'll be introducing a contest next chapter. Be on the lookout!


	11. Dark Feelings

A/N: Okay. Believe it or not, this fic has been in my mind since sophomore year. I'm a senior now, and that scene with BW(Black Witch) Emilin has been there right from the start. Though back then, she was known as Cruel Emi. So, yea. Back to the main character, and another character's story.

Reviews:

None! because this is _**ANOTHER DOUBLE UPDATE!!**_

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!**_

okay. I'm done.

Now for the story.

* * *

Ashley was in her pool again. No one else ever used it. She was relaxing, floating there. Typical of her when she was alone. Of course, the peace had to be broken. The door opened, and Snake and Lucario had appeared. Motionless, Ashley asked "what?". Snake replied in the calm voice he always used with Ashley. "We were about to go train, if you'd like to join us." Now Ashley was pissed. "You came in here, to ask me a stupid question that you already know the answer to?" she said, more than asked, in a harsh tone. "Alright then." Snake said, leaving. Lucario followed, not getting involved with the conversation.

--

Elsewhere

Link watched as his younger self cried, holding Emilin's hand, as she slept. The medic said she'd be fine, but Young Link still sat there, watching over her, tears still falling from his eyes.He felt bad for his younger self. After everything the older Emilin had said, after all he tried to prove his loyalty, he'd ended up hurting Emilin, just like her older self said he would. She wasn't here, and that didn't surprise him. He was going to go look for her later. He planned to corner her, and find out exactly what he'd done, and how he didn't remember it.

The door opened, and Peach stepped in. "How is she?" she asked the older Link, seeing that Young Link was in no mood to talk. "The doctor says she'll be okay, but she's still going to be out for a while." Link responded. "Oh. That's good." Peach replied. He looked at his younger self. "He's taking it pretty hard, though." He said, voice full of concern. She sighed, "It's not really even his fault. Her older self was drawing it out of him." She finished. "Yeah," Link agreed.

The door across the room opened. "Hello." The doctor brought a tray with a few syringes on it. "Sorry, but it's time for everyone to go." She said, walking over, and setting the tray down on a stand by the bed. "Visiting hours are over, but you can come back and visit her tomorrow." She added, looking at him sympathetically. "But, but-" he stuttered out through his tears, only to be cut off by the doctor. "No buts. She needs her rest, and so do you." She said, finishing Emilin's injection, and turning to him. "Go on now." She said, shooing him out of the room. Peach and Link left also. "I have to go find Emilin." Link said, after they'd left. "Hmm." Peach nodded, "well, see you." She said, walking off toward her room.

--

Later

Young Link was in his bed, asleep. He had cried for a long time after leaving the infirmary, and had just cried himself to sleep quite early. Ganondorf was just returning to his room, and saw that his roommate was asleep. He'd left the cafeteria just before the conflict had begun, but he'd heard about it. Even he had to wonder, exactly what had happened to her during those seven years, and almost, _**almost**_, felt bad for Young Link, as he petted his head, and, as a afterthought, took his hat.

He walked across the room, deciding to put it in his drawer for now. He'd hide it better later. He smirked. Normally this wasn't like him, but now, for some reason, he found the thought of Young Link running around through the day, looking for his hat, amusing. He looked over at his roommate, and smirked again, before removing his armor and falling asleep.

--

Elsewhere

Link was wandering through the halls near Emilin's room. He hoped to find and corner her here, and find out exactly what was going on. Meta Knight waked down the hall, returning from some late night training. Upon seeing Link up so late, he stopped and asked, "What are you doing?"

Link, who was lost in his thoughts, jumped slightly, before turning to his fellow warrior. "Waiting. I'm hoping to corner Emilin, and make her tell me just what is going on." He said, clenching his fist, his frustration showing. "You shouldn't stay up so late. If you wish to be able to corner her, and get information from her by force, you'll need your strength for such." Meta said, in a calm voice.

If there was one trait to his personality, that people didn't expect at first, it was that it was very hard to get him riled up. What the older Emilin had done, had come very close, but he'd managed to remain calm. He'd also heard about what had happened. He'd come from the other direction, and entered the cafeteria shortly after the incident. He hadn't seen her that day, and guessed that she was probably still wandering somewhere through the halls. "Hmm." Link nodded. "I guess you're right." He ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Meta Knight." He said. "Hmm." and a nod, were all Meta had to respond with. Both began to walk in the opposite direction of one another, toward their rooms.

* * *

Alright. So Ganondorf almost, _**almost**_ felt bad for Young Link. Well, I suppose it's better than trying to kill him, right?

--

Okay! contest time!

How many pairings do you see coming. For each one you get right, you get a cookie. if you start spewing random pairings, Black Witch Emilin will come to get you, mwahahaha.

Also, I am accepting fan-art for the story. I ask you not to be affected by anyone elses work, and i'd like to see how some of you envision my characters.

Well, that's all for now. Emilin is out!


	12. You Bastard

A/N: REWRITE! Just a little change. The epiphany Mewtwo had was never my original intention, and just further proof i shouldn't write while depressed. I'm planning on redoing the next chapter too. Just not yet. Also, i got to the doctor, and i have to go to the hospital for a blood test because it's possible, (and with me, very likely) that i have either an anemia or a thyroid problem that's causing my depression. If it's not that, i go see a councilor. So we'll see what happens.

It was a typical day for Ashley. She had a match that day, but not until later. Right now, she was once again in her pool, (A/N: the last time I called it that, I didn't quite put it the way I wanted to, so I'm going to fix that later.) floating on her back. She liked to do that, sometimes. She thought about her few companions back home. This brought about another memory, and she shuddered, losing her balance and returning to being upright for a bit. She finally got her breathing under control, and began to focus on her match.

She was up against Olimar, Snake, and NiGHTS. She had to think. A lot of matches could determine who died fastest, simply by the stage. For example, Ganondorf had lost his match against Wario, Pit, and Donkey Kong, at the spear pillar.

Normally, when one of the legendary Pokémon disappears, the same one comes back. It can change however, and it did.

The Pokémon Cresellia was the most common one, and not much of a threat. Then there was Polkia, who was a much bigger threat, not because of the power he uses when he steps onto the stage, but because he can instantly invert or reverse the stage, leaving the fighters facing the same way as before, but keeping them in the same place on the field. One such reverse, caused Pit to fall. Though he almost managed to get back up, a bob-omb thrown by Donkey Kong sent him flying.

Then there was Dialga. Three words. Roar. Of. Time. It can either speed up time around them, slowing all the fighters, or slow time, doubling their speed. Once, when Pikachu was running for a hammer near the edge of the stage, he flew right off, because of the sudden increase in speed. Also, its Ancientpower was nasty. But the match with Ganondorf had revealed something far more sinister hiding in the wings. They were all prepared for Dialga to return, but what came back was a far more powerful, one in a million chance Pokémon, Giratina.

When Giratina appeared, both were at about 50% damage. Giratina stepped out into the battlefield, and their damage skyrocketed. Now at around 180% damage, both were a lot more likely to fall. They continued to fight, leaving them both at about 160% damage, before Giratina roared, and began doing something. The entire field darkened. Pit quickly jumped down to the lower level. Ganondorf was much slower however, and couldn't get to that level, unless one of the legendaries destroyed some of the floor above it. Giratina unleashed its devastating Shadow Force. Both fighters were severely damaged, both at about 290% damage. Pit, who was down below, was knocked between several walls before falling. Ganondorf was sent flying from the upper level, and fell a little bit sooner than Pit.

She knew that whatever stage the battle was set on, would have to affect her strategy, so she started with the basics. Snake. Can plant bombs, can shoot rockets, better than she would be at close range combat. She'd have to use her gun, and rely on long range, immobilizing, and powerful items. Olimar. Will get more Pikmin to help him out. Gets stronger with more Pikmin. Take out the Pikmin first. NiGHTS. He would be a bit more difficult. He was faster, so she'd have a harder time hitting him with her gun, so the only option was to fight him close range. Not much of a problem, unless the others got in close. Olimar wasn't a problem, but if Snake got her in close, she'd have a heck of a time with him, and getting away would be harder if the others were there.

She sighed, before talking out loud to herself. "Worrying about it won't do me any good." She took a deep breath, and layed on her back in the water as she said this. "I agree" said a deep voice, "you shouldn't worry when you know you can't win." Ashley screamed and nearly drowned herself when she did. She managed to get ahold of herself and came out from under the water near the edge. At first, she just folded her arms on the edge, leaning over them and coughing up the water she'd accidently inhaled. After a short while she managed to stop coughing and choke out the words "You," breathe, "bastard." She glared up at Mewtwo, while resting her head on her arms, panting. Mewtwo smirked, looking down at her. "What's wrong Ashley? Can't swim?" he asked in a cynical voice. "Fuck you. Fuck. You. Cat. Bastard." She said, before pulling herself out of the water. She brushed past him, and left the room. Mewtwo teleported back to their room. He wondered briefly if there would be another competitor thrown into the mix, but shrugged it off. Not like it mattered anyway.

---

Okay. Backstory. In my Pokemon LeafGreen version, my main team consists of a Wartortle, a Pigeot, a Butterfree, a Kadabra, a Haunter, and a Lapras. One thing I abuse the hell out of against the elite four is using Kadabra's speed and Future Sight attack. That way, even if he's knocked out, he still does some damage. The abuse of this stratagy has been the inspiration for the newest feature of this fanfiction.

Presenting for the first time: Kadabra's Future Sight

-

"Hehehehe. Hello NiGHTS." said a cynical voice. He looked over and saw a face he knew all too well. "What?!

"I hate every fucking person, animal, whatever it is, here." Ashley responded, her voice just oozing with extreme dislike for them all. "Huh. Well I know what'll make it better!"

-

THERE IS NO END QUOTE ON THE SECOND ONE FOR A REASON. NO I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT IT IS.

Thirdly: i cannot do a sprite comic. I'm horrible at it. I'll stick to fanfiction.

Fourth: you lose the game.


End file.
